


Kissing Gwilym - HCs

by happysoulmentality



Series: Gwilym Things [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Beard Burn, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Hickeys, Kissing, Stealing Kisses, a little nsfw, chin kisses, nose kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 07:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happysoulmentality/pseuds/happysoulmentality





	Kissing Gwilym - HCs

**First Kiss**

  * Your first kiss was quick and chaste
  * More just a brush of lips (and cheeks and stubble) 
  * You were so nervous (honestly, so was he)
  * BUT it was electric
  * And you haven’t looked back since



**Early Morning Kisses**

  * These are always soft and slow. 
  * Neither of you dares to look at the clock because then you have to rush to get ready for the day. That’s never fun.
  * Whoever wakes up first gets to plant more on the other one’s face
  * You currently hold the record at an astounding 7 kisses to wake him up after a particularly wild night
  * But Gwil holds the record of 115 days in a row of waking you up with kisses (yes, he counted)



**I’m Home Kisses**

  * These are always a surprise
  * It depends on who is coming home and what the day was like
  * Good Day: good kiss. Goes on exactly as long as it needs to. Always leaves the other with a smile
  * Bad Day: rough kiss. If one of you is particularly angry and looking for a good distraction, it could go further 👀👀👀 but if you just need to simmer and get over it, it’s usually a quick peck on the cheek and you move along. 
  * Just a day: Usually a kiss on the temple from Gwilym in passing. You just kiss whatever part of his face is closest to you, usually a cheek, occasionally his temple (if he’s sitting)



**Good Night Kisses**

  * There’s always at least three of these a night
  * When you get into the bed
  * When you finish any ‘nightly activities’ (even just being done reading for the night)
  * When one of you falls asleep (this one is technically a secret, but you just love the other so much and love the relaxed look on their face that you can’t help but steal one more kiss)



**Hair Kisses**

  * Okay, let me say this now: Gwilym is the King of Kisses to the top part of your head. (Bc he’s so tall he can reach it easily. What a showoff.)
  * He gives hair kisses all the time (usually to the crown of your head)
  * Luckily he’s behind you so he doesn’t see the little smile that crosses your face every time
  * You’ve tried on him, but it just doesn’t work??? It’s literally only worked once because he was sitting and you managed to sneak attack him. 



**Forehead Kisses**

  * Another forte of Gwilym’s (and yours too, actually.) 
  * He always gets a little blushy when you plant one on him. It could be because you’re sitting in his lap. It could be because he thinks you’re just really cute. Who’s to say? 
  * You love them because there’s something just so sweet about the gesture. Especially before you get pulled into a hug. 



**Nose Kisses**

  * These come out in the middle of play fights.
  * You have weaponized them against him and you win every time. 
  * He always breaks out into the biggest smile because the look of absolute pride and ‘got you now’ on your face is irresistible to him. 



**Chin Kisses**

  * Truly, your area of expertise. No one can surpass your prowess here, try as they might. 
  * Gwilym likes to sit with you tucked under his chin and cuddled up to his chest, so you get a lot of practice. 
  * You like to make patterns from one side of his jaw to the other. 
  * There is a problem though. When he has his beard grown out (which you love, don’t get me wrong), you can’t do this as often. Beard burn is real and it is not very cute at work the next day. 



**Hand Kisses**

  * Anytime Gwil is rehearsing for a play, these come out. 
  * He gets all gentleman-ish on you and will recite lines to you. 
  * He likes to hold your hand and recite sonnets and other professions of love. 
  * Mainly because he likes to watch your eyes (and if you blush or squirm a little under his gaze, he doesn’t mind)



**Getting Lost in the Kiss**

  * This happens to you more often than you’d like to admit 
  * Every time he comes home from an extended shoot or press tour, any time you feel like you just need him around, or any time he just needs you around. 
  * You always start with a little space between the two of you and trying to say things in between shorter kisses
  * But you always give up on saying things and just pour emotions into the kiss. 
  * It’s lead to a lot of impromptu make out sessions (and dinner being slightly burnt without either of you leaving the kitchen)



**NSFW Kisses**

  * It usually (usually) starts gently with Gwilym cupping your face to get you to hold still
  * But then the next thing you know, you’re sitting on a counter with your legs wrapped around his waist and and his hands in your hair and lips on your neck.  
  * And after that, one of you has lost your shirt (or both of you) and hands are in places you pretend you don’t know exist in front of polite company
  * Sometimes you actually make it to the bedroom before all of your clothes have been removed (sometimes you don’t and honestly that’s more fun)
  * Another vein of thought for these is both of you have a tendency to just really mark each other up? (like you look like your chest, thighs, and hips have lost a fight. A really, really intense fight)
  * Gwilym favors your hips
  * You tend to favor the chest (or the inside of his thigh. It depends on what he lets you get away with)



**Good-Bye Kisses**

  * These always feel bittersweet
  * You know it’s for now and not forever, but you worry about him when he goes on trips for work
  * He just enjoys the fact that he gets one from you everyday when he’s home or shooting locally
  * You’ve never missed the opportunity for one and a quick ‘I love you. Be safe.’ no matter what the two of you are going through




End file.
